Shining Star in Arc V
by Raidwing97
Summary: Unable to escape the destruction of the Divine Temple in time, Yusei is sent to the Arc V verse. Rated M for future events.
1. Chapter 1

Raidwing97 here with a new story, hope you enjoy. AN down the bottom read and review.

'Action Duel' - Thoughts

"Action Duel" – Speech

Action Duel – Summon Chant

Action Duel - New Card names and stats

Prologue: A New Life

Z-ONE!

...

Where am I?

...

Thank you for helping them. Who are you by the way?

...

There are four dimensions synchro, xyz, fusion and standard. Academia's goal is to fuse all for dimensions together into a utopia. They attacked the xyz dimension and destroyed it turning many of the residents into cards.

...

Damn it, the crimson rider! What are you doing here?

...

Who are these two? And where did you fin- No time to explain, is the machine ready? Yes it was completed just before you got here. Good we need to use it now the information on this data stick will explain everything but these two have to leave with me. I'll prepare the machine, remember it will only work once.

...

Please while you are there keep an eye on my family and if need be protect them, the new data you obtained makes me worry for their safety. Of course I will and the girls have shown an eagerness to meet them. Thank you, Yusei.

...

Beep, Beep, Beep

Eyes snapped open at the sound of an alarm clock as a voice called from another part of the house.

"Yusei breakfast is ready!" he groaned as he stumbled out of bed, disoriented by the flashbacks he had "Coming girls."

'Memories huh, I wonder if they were just flashbacks... or a premonition.'

After putting on his usual attire (5ds outfit) he walked out into the kitchen to see someone scrambling eggs. The first of his 'wards' had pink eyes and purple hair that fell down to her lower legs held in place by a wing shaped hair clip, dressed a rough looking outfit (resistance one) she was Ruri Kurosaki.

"Yusei, good morning" she greeted "Usually you are up earlier than this."

"Sorry it was just some weird dreams, where's your sister?"

"Hey Yusei, your finally up!"

A girl with orange eyes and green hair similar in colour to his old friends Leo and Luna came from the garage connected to the kitchen. She had an almost identical face to Ruri and another girl they knew save for different coloured eyes. This was Rin, Ruri's 'sister' and her dimensional counterpart from the synchro dimension. Both were also Yusei's wards if one were to look at the fake papers Yusei had procured.

"Hey Rin, how's your duel runner going?"

At this her expression turned excited, she was very invested in the D-Wheel they were making together, not surprising given where she came from. She and Yusei had spent months working together on this project and it was almost completed.

"It's going great! Just a couple more adjustments on the solid vision and it will be good for a test drive."

"Maybe I could help with that, sempai helped me install the solid vision generator on mine. I could even connect your duel disk on it and make it a hybrid model like mine. "

"Yes! Thank you Yusei!"

Rin and Yusei began geeking out over D-Wheels and the applications of them while Ruri giggled and place their eggs in fronts of them.

...

In a old Japanese style village that had cherry blossoms floating in the breeze, a big boned man was standing on a bridge. He wore a white jacket with gold trimming and buttons, a red and gold vest with white pants and sandals instead of shoes. This was Noboru Gongenzaka, (I hope I spelled that right) he was dueling at the moment and had two monsters Superheavy Samurai Blue Brawler (Att 0 Def 2000) as well as Superheavy Samurai Scales (Att 800 Def 1800) on the field in defence.

"As I have no spell and trap cards in my graveyard I can special summon the tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter (Att 300 Def 600) he said in his naturally loud voice "Now I tune my Super Heavy Samurai Blue Brawler and Superheavy Samurai Scales with Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter (2+4+4=10). Raging Deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiralling sandstorm! Synchro Summon! Now come before us. Level 10! Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo! (Att 2400 Def 3800). Now come Yuya, and face me Gongenzaka!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! Yuya said sitting on his Performapal Hip Hippo while on top of a building, "I activate the quick play magic Hippo Carnival!" He cried as three other hippo's appeared on the field, each sporting a different colour and festival clothing.

"Are you serious Yuya! Gong shouted with his fist clenched.

Meanwhile in the technical room Yuzu was watching with an annoyed look on her face "Damn it Yuya duel seriously." Before the screen showed an error and exploded.

...

Later on Yusei, Ruri and Rin had just walked into the school the girls attended and Yusei occasionally gave lessons at, Yusho duel school when Yusei was jumped.

"Yusei! Thank god your here, quick fix the solid vision for us so it will not interfere with my hot- blooded coaching! Shuzo screamed in his face.

Yusei glare at him "First of all calm down, second of all didn't I tell you to get it replaced after the last time I fixed it a month ago?"

"I know but we haven't had time and you know money is tight Yusei," Shuzo sighed with a raincloud over his head.

Yusei groaned, "Shuzo, I built the solid vision generator in my backyard out of scrap from the junkyard couldn't you make one too?"

"Yusei you know I suck at building things, that was Leo and Yusho's thing not mine" Shuzo replied.

Yusei groaned, "Fine I'll see what I can do but don't expect a miracle alright, I was barely able to fix it last time Ruri, Rin go to the others and hang out with them while I look and see what I can do," he said to the girls who were listening to the conversation.

"Ok Yusei", they said before running to see their best friends in this dimension.

...

AN: A bit short but that is the prologue, hope you enjoyed it. Anyways there have been surprisingly very little story's involving a protagonist of a yugioh series being transported to Arc V.

Now a little backstory on how Yusei got here, he didn't make it out of the divine temple when Z-ONE sacrificed himself. I'll leave it there and will reveal a bit more each chapter.

I also have a challenge for all you Vector fans from Zexal. It's called Vector's Redemption and in it after astral uses the numeron code to revive everyone vector decides to leave not feeling worthy after all he did. One night the numeron dragon appears in his dream and offers a new beginning in the form of sending him to an alternate version of heartland. He accepts and gets transported to Arc V heartland pre destruction. PM me to accept and get the guidelines.

Next chapter – Pendulum Summoning? : Hitle- I mean Nico smiley makes an offer and Yuya and his friends interact. In a clash of beliefs a new power is born.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It's been a while sorry hectic couple of months. I do not own Yugioh Arc-V.

Chapter 2 - Memories

Yuya, Gong and the girls were sitting down waiting on news about the solid vision, Rin taking the chance to scold Yuya. "Really Yuya? You could have gotten hurt or worse and your concerned about the fact you didn't finish, I knew were an idiot but I didn't think you were stupid." Rin scowled in frustration.

"Aren't they the same thing? Gong asked tentatively, afraid of setting Rin off even more.

"No an idiot is someone who is smart enough to realize he is an idiot, someone stupid is so dumb they don't even know they're an idiot," she replied.

Yuya placed his goggles over his face, "I just wanted to make my audience smile, then Yuzu broke the machine. No it's because you were goofing off!" Yuzu retorted and slapped him over the head.

"Your as stubborn as Yugo! Rin shouted and threw her hands up in frustration. "Can we calm down a little? Yuya is not hurt and he is a Dueltainer right so that's just the way he duels," Ruri said giving Yuya a smile that caused him to blush, Gong and Rin gained small grins at the sight while Yuzu stewed in jealousy.

They knew that Yuzu liked Yuya while he had a crush on Ruri that was born on the day they met.

(Flashback) Ruri's POV

Ruri was walking down the road admiring Miami city and mentally comparing it to heartland, before seeing a crowd of people in a park, curious she went to see what the commotion was. A group of people had someone surrounded and were laughing at him, she moved through the crowd to get a better view and saw something that shocked her- it was Yuto!

"Your pathetic Yuya", mocked the leader of the group, "just like your coward of a father Yusho." Her eyes widened 'Yusho-sensei?

"Shut up, My father is not a coward," the boy who Ruri had figured out by now was not Yuto shouted out before he was kicked in the gut.

"You know I can get why you would try and believe that I mean he didn't just run away from the duel but he ran away from his family too, he was probably to scared to show his face to his own family or maybe he thought you and your mother were so pathetic that he abandoned you."

As the laughter and mockery continue Ruri's fists were clenched tighter and tighter and some tears fell down Yuya's face.

"What's wrong cry baby? Are you sad daddy abandoned you and mummy or just because your father is a coward? Answer me!" He shouted after the only response he got was sobs and raised his hand to punch Yuya only to be shoved back by Ruri who could not stand to see this outright bullying especially towards the son of her teacher.

"Leave him alone," she demanded. "Get out of the way girly before I do go after you next," he said with a look of displeasure on his face. "No I won't sit back and watch you cowards gang up and hurt someone."

Yuya had a mix of surprise and confusion, "Why does this girl looks like Yuzu and why she helping me?"

"Cowards, Us? Look at that weakling your protecting and his fath- "Yusho Sakaki is a great man who I hold in the highest respect. I won't let someone like you insult him or bully his son," Ruri said glaring at them and making them a bit uneasy.

She then noticed a D-Pad on the boys hand and got an idea.

"Alright lets settle this in a duel between me and you, if I win you apologize and leave Yuya alone from now on! The boy smirked and said "Fine but if I win you go on a date with me." Ruri had a look of disgust on her face but agreed.

Activating their D-pads their duel started "Lets Duel!"

Smirking at his hand, the boy said, "Before we begin let me introduce myself I am Gen Ankokuji and what's your name girly? He mocked.

"My name is Ruri Kurosaki" she replied coldly.

(Turn 1: Gen)

"My turn to start if I control no monsters I can special summon Battleguard Gardna from my hand (LV3 500 Att 2000 Def) next up I summon Battleguard Berserker to the field (LV4 2000 Att 1000 Def).

Battleguard Gardna effect as long as I control a Battleguard monster other than this card Battleguard monster's I control cannot be destroyed and Battleguard Berserker effect gives him 300 attack for each monster on the field (Att 2000 – 2600) I set two cards and end my turn. Why don't you just give up now girly?

(Turn 2: Ruri)

"If you actually think I would go out on a pathetic hundredth rate duelist and bully like you must be stupid. I draw to start off I activate the spell card Lyrical Call, I can discard two cards to add two Lyrical Luscinia monsters to my hand from my deck.

Now as I control no monsters I summon out Lyrical Luscinia – Turquoise Warbler from my hand then I can summon a Lyrical Luscinia monster from my hand or graveyard, I summon Lyrical Luscinia – Cobalt Sparrow from my graveyard if this card is special summoned I can add a Lyrical Luscinia monster from my deck to my hand I add Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow.

Then because I control a lyrical Luscinia monster I can special summon it and 1 level 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster from my hand that monster is Lyrical Luscinia - Emerald Chick.

When Emerald Chick is summoned by the effect of a Lyrical Luscinia monster I can special summon a Lyrical Luscinia monster from my deck I choose Lyrical Luscinia- Amethyst Swallow.

Gen laughed at this "All those monsters are so weak they will do nothing to my Battleguard monsters and Battleguard Berserker attack is increased (2600 – 4100)."

"Just because a monster seems weak doesn't mean they are I activate the spell Lyrical Luscinia - Storm Song, I can destroy cards my opponent controls up to the number of Lyrical Luscinia monsters I control.

"What!"

"I have five Lyrical Luscinia monsters so I can destroy five cards."

"Battleguard Gardna prevents my Battleguard monsters from being destroyed," "But your face downs are destroyed."

"Now with my five Lyrical Luscinia monsters I overlay!"

"You can Xyz summon!"

"Birds with beautiful wings gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Rank 1 Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale! (R1 0 Att 0 Def)

(Elsewhere)

"Reiji-sama we have detected a powerful summoning energy."

"What was it?

"An Xyz summon."

"Xyz?"

(Back to the duel)

"Because my five Lyrical Luscinia are not on the field anymore your Battleguard loses attack (4100 – 2900) Assembly Nightingale's effect, it gains 200 attack for each overlay unit attached to it (0 – 1000)."

"I admit I was worried after you Xyz summoned but with a monster that weak it won't make a difference."

"This duel is over, Xyz monsters power comes from there souls which take the form of overlay units. Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale's effect this card can attack directly and can attack equal to the amount of overlay units it has."

"Impossible!"

"Battle Lyrical Luscinia – Assembly Nightingale attacks."

"The first! LP 4000 – 3000"

"The second! LP 3000 – 2000"

"The third! LP 2000 – 1000"

"Wait why would someone strong like you protect someone as pathetic as him?" Gen stalled as he tried to think of something but this was not an action duel so there wasn't much.

"Because I've seen innocent beaten down and hurt by others before, when I moved here I held hope that the hometown of Yusho Sakaki would be a good place where people could smile in happiness and than I see someone assaulting that son of one of the people I admire the most, it sickens me."

"Now the fourth!"

"No wait! 1000 – 0"

Winner Ruri

Gen fell down to the ground in defeat as Ruri walk to Yuya.

"Are you ok? she asked, Yeah I'm fine thanks for helping me Ruri."

"It's no problem Yuya," she replied. "Now come on someone owes you an apology." They walked towards were Gen's location where he was being fussed over by his minions.

"I won now keep your end of the deal apologize to Yuya for what you said and did to him."

"Apologize for what? Telling the truth about his coward of a father and the fact that he abandoned them, how pathetic that cry baby actually is, showing him his rightful place beneath my feet. No I am not going to apologize, you though are going to see what happens when people cross me" he rushed forward with his raised, only for that fist to be grabbed.

"Who the hel- What were you just going to do?" a voice asked in an icy tone as Gen turn his head only to be caught in a glare harder than steel, the sheer ice in that stare caused him to freeze on the spot completely paralyzed a glare only Yusei Fudo could pull off.

"Well, what were you about to do," repeated Yusei.

"N-oth-ing-g," he stuttered in terror.

"Good, that's what I thought nothing, that's what your going to do from now, you are going to do nothing to Yuya or Ruri and leave them alone, am I understood," he asked no demanded. "Y-yes," he croaked out.

"Good now scram!" Gen bolted like he had seen death itself, Yuya looked at the man who had saved him and his new friend in awe. "Who are you?" asked Yuya.

"Name's Yusei and you already know my ward Ruri."

(Flashback End)

That was the day Yuya gained a crush on Ruri and an intense admiration towards Yusei. Much to Yuzu's annoyance on the former.

Then Yusei and Shuzo walked through the door "Right good news and bad news bad news the Solid Vision is completely busted, the good news I can make another but it will take a few weeks."

"But Yusei this is a duel school for action duels without solid vision we can't teach," Shuzo panicked.

"Maybe I could help you out with that," a man dressed in yellow with a disturbing smile walked through the door.

A/N: Ok so some backstory on how Yuya met Yusei and Ruri. Next chapter is a timeskip and peoples the aftermath of pendulum summoning. Still new at this constructive criticism to improve my writing skills would be much appreciated. Also I would like a potential love interest for Yusei none of the bracelet girls I have plans for them. R&R people.


End file.
